cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Faeri
Personality Faeri are the representation Fey creature of the sky. They are related to both Dryads (representing the forest) and Nymphs (representing the land) in embracing the three aspects of nature in Fey culture. Unlike the aforementioned creatures, due to the non-insular nature of their aspect, they are more accommodating to the other non-Fey races of the world. They are still Fey creatures though, and as such are intolerant to those that would despoil the wilds for any reason. A Faeri's demeanor is inquisitive and free-flowing. Similar to the sky they represent they try to be around anything that they find interesting, learning as much as they can before, invariably, they see something equally as interesting. A Faeri that has her curiosity overwhelm her, and strikes out into the world, tends to be a good-natured sort, making friends easily with those with a quick laugh and being a bane of annoyance to those more serious or bad-tempered. Physical Description While not as stunningly beautiful as their relatives, the Nymphs, a Faeri is a beautiful creature nonetheless and shares many of the same physical traits. A Faeri typically resembles an Elf female, though standing between 1 to 2-1/2 feet tall and weighing 13 to 20 pounds. A Faeri, unlike the other larger Fey, also sports a pair of wings sprouting from their back. These wings tend to be gossamer like, but smooth with seemingly no bracing or structure, and sit between their shoulders. A Faeri's wings are unique to each individual Faeri, but trends do appear. Their wings tend to come in two sets, one larger and one smaller, and are usually 3/4 and 1/3 their height, respectively. They are exceedingly graceful, but tend to be a frail race. Typically, Faeri tend to be pale skinned, but blue, green, purple, and red-tinged skin is not uncommon. Faeri being a sky representation of Fey have many likenessess to birds, feathers growing in place of hair. They do tend toward shorter hair styles, to reduce the annoyance and drag while flying. A Faeri has no body hair. Faeri, while being one of the fewer birthed Fey races, are almost always female, much like their aspect representing relatives. Faeri are a strange race in terms of aging, reaching adulthood around 15 years, but they are long lived and will typically live to be around for 400 years or so. Relations Faeri tend to be an accepting sort, and except for those that would harm the natural places of the world, have no ill will toward other races. They are, more often than not, positively enamored with those that are planetouched, especially Genasi. Being a creature so tied to nature, those that are outside that set her natural curiosity into overdrive. Conversely, many see the Elven traits that a Faeri has, and tend to have a similar feeling toward them as they do towards the Fair Folk. Alignment Faeri, like Elves, enjoy freedom and variety when they strike out on their own. Because of this, they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaotic. Generally, Faeri are hard to keep a grudge, and have good values. Lands Faeri, being creatures of the sky, make their homes in high treetops or, more commonly, mountain overhangs. They tend to live alone and subside on fruit, flora, and fauna in an area they are around. Faeri in nature are vegetarian, but those that you see in civilization may or may not keep to that disposition. Religion Though predisposed toward the Fey pantheon, many Faeri venerate dieties of nature, wind, the sky, and knowledge. Language Faeri, like other Fey folk, speak Sylvan. Though due to their inquisitive nature most Faeri can speak Common. They also pick up bits of language from the other far-spread races, and are more apt to learn them as well, if they so desire. Names A Faeri picks her own name, and this could come from a number of different sources. Though most use portions of words and sounds from their common tounge, being as curious as they are, many influences from a multitude of different languages can be used. Racial Traits *-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: Faeri are fast and fun loving, but tend to be more frail than others. *Fey: Faeri receive a +2 racial bonus to all Knowledge (Nature) checks and can not be subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only. *Tiny: As tiny creatures, Faeri have a +2 to attack and AC, -8 Special Attack modifier, +8 to hide modifier. *Faeri base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision out to 30 feet. *Bonus Feats: A Faeri character has Combat Reflexes and Skill Focus (any) as bonus feats. *Unearthly Grace(Su): A Faeri adds half her Charisma modifier (rounded up) as a bonus to all her saving throws and as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class. *Spell-Like Ability: At will—Fly (Self only). Caster level is 7th. *Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. *Bonus Languages: Elven, Draconic, Dwarven, and Gnome. *Favored Class: Bard. Vital Statistics Table: Faeri Random Starting Ages Table: Faeri Aging Effects Table: Faeri Random Height and Weight Gender